gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar 5
Bloody Roar 5 is the sixth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Arcade Mode - the player fights through nine stages, the first seven are against random opponents, the eighth is against Sergei and the ninth is against Genome. Story Mode - there are 20 chapters and their order is: #Aileen #Alice #Yugo #Gado #Jenny #Busuzima #Shenlong #Nagi #Xion #Stun #Mitsuko #Shina #Long #Fox #Dimitris #Rudolf #Reiji #Fiorella #Akane #Takuya Vita Exclusive Cheat Code Mode Plot The game takes place in 2014, ten years after the events of Bloody Roar 4(2004). Prologue: Ten years ago, Kenji Ogami and Uriko Nonomura mysteriously disappeared while a new Zoanthrope Organization Known as "Pure" was formed by a extremist Zoanthrope called Sergei Krupin. Current Events: Ten years later, Zoanthropes achieved more rights in the international law, even more than Non-Zoanthropes. Characters The game will have 18 characters by default and 12 more unlockable. *'Takuya the Racoon/Mole' (Age:16, Full Name: Takuya Inoue, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Wataru Hatano and Johhny Young Bosch) - The main male protagonist of the game who once met Kenji Ogami and became close friends with him prior to the later's mysterious disappearance. nowadays he is Akane's classmate until one day he was injected with beast cells by "a mysterious person" who recently became the school nurse. these beast cell's included Kenji's DNA from 10 years, the mysterious nurse told Takuya that Kenji was kidnapped by "Pure" 10 years ago for their research. after wards Takuya is told by Akane that the nurse appeared before her aswell so the two decide to find out what other crimes Pure has done on Zoanthropes in order to achieves Sergei's goals of World Domination and Zoanthrope Utopia. *'Akane the Squirrel/Cat' (Age:16, Full Name: Akane Yamada, Fighting Style: , CV: Shiho Kikuchi and Kate Higgins) - The main female protagonist of the game who once met Uriko Nonomura and became close friends with her prior to the later's mysterious disappearance. nowadays she is Takuya's classmate until one day she was injected with beast cells by "a mysterious person" who recently became the school nurse.these beast cell's included Uriko's DNA from 10 years ago, the mysterious nurse told Akane that Uriko was kidnapped by "Pure" 10 years ago for their research. after wards Akane is told by Takuya that the nurse appeared before him aswell so the two decide to find out what other crimes Pure has done on Zoanthropes in order to achieves Sergei's goals of World Domination and Zoanthrope Utopia. *'Aileen the Wasp' (Age:27, Full Name: Aileen Brody, Fighting Style: , CV: Yuko Minamura and Lauren Landa) - A former member of "Pure" who was a lead scientist in the beast cell project until she left the organization out of guilt for commiting crimes against Zoanthropes. she later appeared before Takuya and Akane and injected them with Kenji's and Uriko's DNA in order to so they would know that Pure must be taken down for good. *'Rudolf the Bear' (Age:24, Full Name: Rudolf Blau, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *'Fiorella the Kangaroo' (Age:22, Full Name: Fiorella Bassani, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *'Ming the Spider' (Age:28, Full Name: Ming Tan, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *'Dimitris the Shark' (Age:30, Full Name: Dimitris Konikos, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *'Bartal the Frog' (Age:32, Full Name: Bartal Erdos, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *'Pedro the Alligator' (Age:36, Full Name: Pedro Duarte, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - Sergei's right hand man. *Yugo the Wolf (Age:34, Full Name: Yugo Ogami, Fighting Style: Kick Boxing, CV: Takehito Koyasu and Kyle Hebert) - *Alice the Rabbit (Age:34, Full Name: Alice Tsukagami, Fighting Style: , CV: Megumi Hayashibara and Laura Bailey) - *Long the Tiger(Age: 43, Full Name: Long Shin, Fighting Style: Kung Fu, CV: Ryutaro Okiayu and Patrick Seitz) *Shina the Leopard (Age: 31, Full Name: Jeanne Gado, Fighting Style: , CV: Atsuko Tanaka and Michelle Ruff) *Jenny the Bat (Age:50, Full Name: Jenny Burtory, Fighting Style: , CV: ) *Busuzima the Chameleon (Age:47, Full Name: Hajime Busuzima, Fighting Style: , CV: Wataru Takagi and Steve Blum) *Stun the Insect (Age: 47, Full Name: Steven Goldberg, Fighting Style: , CV: Jouji Nakata and Michael Mcconnohie) *Nagi the Spurious (Age: 28, Full Name: Nagi Kirishima, Fighting Style: , CV: ) *Reiji the Crow (Age: 29, Full Name: Reiji Takigawa, Fighting Style: , CV: Tomokazu Sugita and Spike Spencer) Time Release *Gado the Lion (Age:60, Full Name: Alan Gado, Fighting Style: , CV: Akio Otsuka and Jamieson Price) - *Mitsuko the Boar (Age: 56, Full Name: Mitsuko Nonomura, Fighting Style: , CV: ) *Hans the Fox (Age: 39, Full Name: Hans Taubemann, Fighting Style: , CV: Showtaro Morikubo and Todd Haberkorn) *Kohryu the Iron Mole (Age:Unknown, Full Name: Ryuzo Kato, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Fumihiko Tachiki and Bob Carter) - *Greg the Gorilla (Age: 52, Full Name: Gregory Jones, Fighting Style: , CV: Chafurin and Mike Pollock) *Uranus the Chimera (Age:37, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Shenlong the Tiger (Age:43, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: Kung Fu, CV: Ryutaro Okiayu and Patrick Seitz) - *Xion the Unborn (Age:33, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style:, CV: Mitsuaki Madono and Yuri Lowenthal) Secret *Bakuryu the Mole (Age: 26, Full Name: Kenji Ogami, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Akira Ishida and David Vincent) - 10 years ago, he met Takuya Inoue and the two became close friends. however a few days later he and Uriko where kidanpped by Pure for their experiments and later they escaped but he never met Takuya since. *Uriko the Cat (Age: 26, Full Name: Uriko Nonomura, Fighting Style: , CV: Minami Takayama and Brittney Harvey) - 10 years ago, she met Akane Yamada and the two became close friends. however a few days later she and Kenji where kidanpped by Pure for their experiments and later they escaped but she never met Akane since. Bosses *'Sergei the Rhino/Plant' (Age:48, Full Name: Sergei Krupin, Fighting Style: Karate, CV: Isshin Chiba and Crispin Freeman) - The main antagonist and Sub-Boss of the game and the leader of "Pure. *'Genome the Hybrid' (Age:2(Physically 22), Full Name: Genome Mark 3.5, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - The Final Boss of the game and "Pure"'s ultimate creation. Stages *Emperor's Hall *Emperor's Former Hall Cheats *Fight Uriko in Arcade Mode - Fight your opponent only using kicks. *Fight Bakuryu in Arcade Mode - Fight your opponent only using punches. *Unlock Uriko (Arcade Version) - On the Character Select screen, highlight Akane and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. *Unlock Bakuryu (Arcade Version) - On the Character Select screen, highlight Takuya and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. *Unlock Mitsuko (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Alice *Unlock Hans (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Jenny *Unlock Greg (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Stun *Unlock Xion (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Nagi *Unlock Kohryu (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Yugo *Unlock Gado (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Shina *Unlock Shenlong (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Long *Unlock Uranus (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Busuzima *Unlock Uriko (Console Versions) - First Unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans, Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong and Xion, then Beat Arcade Mode with Akane. *Unlock Bakuryu (Console Versions) - First Unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans, Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong and Xion, then Beat Arcade Mode with Takuya. *Unlock Sergei (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with either Uriko or Bakuryu. *Unlock Genome (Console Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Sergei. Trivia *The Opening Song is Far Away by 12 Stones . *The Credits Song is Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. *Other Songs used in the game's Modern Story Mode are: Everytime We Touch by Cascada (both versions) , Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach , Tommorow by SR-71. *This is the first game in the series to be released on a handheld console. Category:Bloody Roar Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2014 video games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Konami